Jin's 1st Love
by SailorStar9
Summary: Jin-centric, obviously. The title is the summary. Flashback fic. Main pairing: Jin/OC. Other couplings include RuHana, MiyAya, and MitKog. Implied pairings: FujiHana gata , SenKosh. Haruko-lovers will not like this fic.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This is my very first Slam Dunk fic. One of my many plot bunnies gave me this idea, so it's kinda of an experimental fic. I'm very new to this section, so any OOC-ness is regretted. A flashback and 'what-if' fic. Constructive criticisms welcome. I'm not used to writing yaoi, so please bear with me. Slight angst in this chapter. Just in time for St Valentines' Day too!

Main pairing: Jin/OC

Other pairings: Rukawa/Hanamichi, Miyagi/Ayako, Mitsui/Kogure Implied pairings: Fujima/Hanagata, Sendoh/Koshino 

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Summary: What if Sakuragi Hanamichi had an adopted sister who was the same age as he is? What if this sister had an illness ever since she was born? What if her illness which had been under control, had suddenly erupted? What if this sister was an excellent basketball player? What if it was her illness that forced her out of the basketball court? And how in the world did Jin know her?

Disclaimer: SD isn't mine.

* * *

Prologue 

A solidarity grown-up male strolled into the cemetery, a bouquet of white lilies in his hand.

Stopping in front of a headstone, 25-year- old Jin Soichiro smiled sadly, before placing the bouquet on the grave.

The headstone read:

_In dearest memory of Jin Sakuragi Anne_

_Born 15th April 1980_

_Died 28th February 2002_ (A/N: Yeah, I killed my OC off.)

"I'm back, Anne." Jin whispered, tears threatening to flow down.

A hand was placed in the grieved Jin and the former 3-pointer turned around.

Behind him stood a solemn Sakuragi Hanamichi, his hand linked with Rukawa Kaede.

"It's almost three years, Jin." Hanamichi said.

Beside him, Rukawa nodded silently.

Jin nodded and stood up, "I know, demo, I can't forget her."

Rukawa, who had been silent the whole time, added, "It isn't easy for anyone to forget your first love."

At that, Hanamichi flared up, "Nande? Are you referring to me, baka kitsune?"

Rukawa remained unfazed.

"Do' aho." He muttered.

Jin sniggered, after all this time, these two still remained the same.

An angry Hanamichi turned to his brother-in-law, "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

Jin blinked and put his hands up in mock surrender.

Rukawa sighed.

"Jin-san, I think you'd better go. I'll try to calm him down." He finally said.

Jin nodded in appreciation.

"Wish you luck." He whispered to Rukawa, and headed off. When Jin passed him, Rukawa passed an envelope to him.

Almost two hours later, Jin had arrived back home. It was an apartment which he had bought jointly with Anne a couple of months before their wedding.

Slumping on the edge of the bed, Jin pulled out the envelope Rukawa had passed to him.

In it was a letter, obviously from the maternal section of the hospital.

Half an hour later, Jin's eyes widened at the revelation the letter gave him.

Apparently, Anne had known that she would not live long for her to have children, so she made the decision to deposit some of her ova in the hospital.

Sighing, Jin flopped on the bed, the letter still clutched in his hand.

Ever since Anne had passed away, his parents had been trying to matchmake him with other girls, in hopes that he would remarry. They said that they wanted grandchildren.

But, Jin knew otherwise. His parents had been against the entire relationship the whole time.

Anne had Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia, which was not hereditary. However, his parents wanted someone who was 'healthy' as a daughter-in-law.

Just then, the phone rang. Pushing himself up, Jin went out to answer the telephone.

"Moshi, moshi." He began.

"Son." Came a deep masculine voice. Jin immediately knew who it was.

"Otou-san." Jin greeted his father tiredly.

"You've been pushing every single date your mother and I have planned for you. What exactly do you want?" Jin's father demanded.

"Otou-san, I love Anne too much to just forget her like that." Jin tried to explain.

The elder Jin pulled the receiver away from his ear and looked at it as if it had offended him. Then, without thinking, he slammed the receiver down.

Jin blinked when the line went dead.

_Typical reaction._ He thought.

Back to the problem at hand, Jin re-read the letter. Then, he frowned.

_Typical of Anne to think ahead, but do I really want to do this?_ He thought.

Yup, a very tough decision for our former Kainan player.

Half an hour later, Jin tucked the letter aside, intending to figure it out on a much later date.

His arm brushed past something and a photo album fell to the floor with a 'trump'.

_How in the world did it get here?_ Jin wondered, picking up the fallen book.

Flipping open the first page, Jin let out a smile when he saw the very first photo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jin and Anne were sitting comfortably on a bench one Saturday afternoon._

_That time Jin was in his final year in high school, and Anne was a sophomore in_ _Shohoku High._

_It was just one week after IH and the couple were enjoying a well-deserved break._

_They were millimeters from a kiss, when a 'snap' and a flash caught their attention._

_Turning back to the tree behind them, the pair saw Kiyota standing behind the tree, banishing a camera, grinning like an idiot._

_Blinking for a second, Anne blushed a deep red at being caught._

_Jin, however, did something quite out-of-character for him. The senior had glared at his junior for interrupting._

_Catching the team captain's glare, Kiyota epped and took off._

"_Gotta agree with onii-chan for once. He is a wild monkey." Anne muttered._

_Jin hid an amused snigger at her proclamation._

_Then, he turned serious. Nobody, save for a few, knew about their relationship. And with the picture Kiyota just took, their relationship could very well be blown open to the entire world._

"_Anne, is this alright with you?" he asked, concern written on his face._

_Anne gave him a wry smile, "What are the odds of everyone else accepting us, when your parents haven't accepted me?" she finally asked._

_Jin nodded, "Point taken."_

"_Kiyota is so dead on Monday." Jin promised, with a hiss._

_Anne cracked a smile, "Just don't kill him too early. Onii-chan will be missing a competitor."_

_Jin raised an eyebrow, "Isn't Rukawa enough for him?"_

_Anne winkled her nose, "Nah, the both had grown much closer this year."_

_Jin then had this cute 'huh?' expression._

_Anne had to sniffle a giggle, "You haven't noticed?"_

_Our poor 3-pointer shook his head._

_Anne sighed in resignation._

"_Onii-chan and Rukawa are more… how do I put this…synchronized during their game plays." Anne explained._

_Jin thought for a moment and nodded in agreement._

_During their last game with Shohoku, Sakuragi's coordination with Rukawa was so flawless that Aida Hikoichi had teemed them as the 'golden duo'._

_Then, what Anne implied hit him._

"_You don't mean…" he stuttered._

_His answer was a nod from the girl herself._

"_Oh. God." Jin gasped._

_While he was still in his 'shocked' mode, Anne had stunned him by pressing her lips against his, reigniting what they had intended to do minutes earlier._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Jin's smile went up a notch at that fond memory. His Anne-koi just had this knack of surprising people.

Looking down at the two wedding rings he had on his finger, Jin let out a small smile as he took a trip down memory lane; on how he met his beloved Anne-koi.

* * *

SailorStar9: (blushes) Yup, and so this is the prologue for my very first Slum Dunk fic. Read and review. 


	2. At First Sight

SailorStar9: So goes my prologue. This is chapter 1. The flashback starts from here. BTW, anyone has a titanium cage I can use? My plot bunnies broke free from the one I kept them in. and oh yeah, I'm kinda of adding a bit of Sailor Moon into this. I was listening to some Sailor Moon midi when I typed this.

As usual, words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimer: SD isn't mine and won't be mine even until the end of time.

Chapter 1: At First Sight

* * *

16-year-old Soichiro Jin was walking back home one evening after his very first basketball practice in Kainan High. 

It was his first day in Kainan High School as a freshman and the 5-hour-long practice really got the best out of him.

Walking past a lighted path, Jin's ears perked when he heard something. Curiosity getting the best out of him, the freshman went forward to take a look.

What he saw took him by surprise; someone was actually shooting hoops at this time of the day?

"Swoosh." Another perfect 3-pointer went into the net.

"Tonk, tonk, tonk." Went the basketball as it bounced off.

The person stepped forward, giving the ball a tap, making it jump higher. Then, he caught the ball.

Pulling his baseball cap off, the 'he' revealed chest-length blue hair. The 'he' was actually a 'she'.

Jin's eyes widened at the unexpected revelation.

Glancing her watch, the girl stopped short, before rushing off, possibly to get her stuff.

_A girl?_ Jin thought, quite amusedly as he walked away.

He thought nothing of it of the rest of the night.

The next morning…

Jin was coming around a corner on his way to school, when he hit into something.

"Wham."

"Itai." Came a soft groan in pain on the ground.

Or rather someone.

Jin blinked for a second, before looking down.

There, on the concrete floor was a girl in a school fuku, sprawled on the floor. Her book bag was thrown carelessly beside her.

From her school emblem, it was quite clear that she was from a nearby junior high school.

"Gomen nasi." Jin apologized, offering a hand.

"Iie, I wasn't looking." The girl replied, taking his offered hand, pulling herself up.

Their eyes met. Dark brown clashed with bright sapphire.

What made the girl more distinct was her chest-length blue hair. (A/N: Sounds familiar ne?)

Taking a quick look at her watch, the girl gasped, "Shimatta, I'm late!"

With that, she grabbed her fallen bag and ran off.

Jin looked at her fleeing back in bemusement. Then, he frowned.

_Blue hair? Could it be…?_

At that thought, he shook his head.

_Nah, it's too much of a coincidence._

With that last thought lingering in his mind, Jin headed off to school.

That evening…

Jin was walking past the basketball court as usual, when he heard the sound of someone playing.

Peering through the green fence, Jin's eyes widened when he saw the very same girl he had bumped into in the morning.

This time, she had left her baseball cap off, tying her hair up in a high ponytail instead.

"Swoosh." Another successful lay-up.

"Man, she's good." Jin breathed. Without knowing it, his feet had led him to the court entrance.

Then, Jin accidentally stepped on a fallen branch. The sudden sound caught the female player's attention and she whipped around.

Anne's eyes widened when she recognized her intruder.

_The high school student in the morning._

Composing herself, the third-year student of Tomigaoko Junior High gave the high school freshman a slight frown.

Jin noted her frown and thought,_ Uh oh, I think she's angry._

"Practice ended late?" came a very unexpected question from the girl.

_Nande? How did she know?_ Jin thought frantically.

As if to answer his unasked question, the girl replied, "I'm a basketball player myself."

"Nankeo-sensei is really task-driven." She added. Picking up her bag, the girl walked past him.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Jin asked, out of the blue.

"I practice here every school day." Came her reply.

Jin decided to offer his name, "Soichiro Jin."

"Sakuragi Anne." Came her curt reply.

Then, she walked off towards the train station.

Jin looked at her passing form with great interest. _Sakuragi Anne, definitely an interesting character._

Fifteen minutes later, Anne was on board her train deep in thought.

_Soichiro Jin._ She smiled subconsciously. _I will definitely be looking forward for tomorrow._

Back home, Mrs Sakuragi gave her adopted daughter a look.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing." Came her cheerful answer. Then, Sakuragi Anne went back to her room.

SakuragiYuri smiled, she had an inking why. Her little daughter was in love.

The older woman fake sniffled, _Anne's growing up so fast._

Then, she frowned, on the other hand, her son was practically nowhere near what Anne had achieved, but still Sakuragi cared deeply for his adopted sister, in his own way.

The Sakuragi gundan too, especially Youhei. The four had treated her as a little sister.

Just then, Anne poked her head out, "Okaa-san, I'm going to the hospital tomorrow morning. I'm out of medication."

Sakuragi Yuri nodded her consent.

Anne smiled back at her mother and went back to her room.

Almost three hours later,

Sakuragi Hanamichi burst into the house.

"Mou, Hanamichi, you should be more quiet. Anne is asleep upstairs." Yuri chided her son.

The redhead nodded in silence and tiptoed back into his room.

Sakuragi Yuri smiled, before switching off the light a few minutes later.

The next day, Anne woke up much earlier than usual. Grabbing a piece of toast, she rushed out of the house.

After dropping at the station, Anne immediately headed towards the Kanagawa General Hospital.

Passing by the basketball court she had used to practice for the last two years, she was surprised to hear the thumping of a basketball dropping to the ground.

Her eyes widened at the scene presented to her. Soichiro Jin was practicing 3-pointers.

_Well, I'll be damned._ She thought, with a smile.

Taking a look at her watch, Anne's eyes widened like saucers. _Shimatta!_

Almost one hour later, Anne was out of the hospital, with her bottle of refill tablets.

Going past the basketball court again, Anne was surprised to see that Jin was _still_ practicing.

Slightly amused, she went in.

Bending down, she caught the runaway ball.

"Still practicing I see." She commented, a bemused twinkle in her eyes.

Jin blinked for a second, before turning.

"Looks like the roles are reversed." Anne joked.

Jin cracked a small smile.

"Hai, it does." He replied.

Anne then chest-passed him the ball a split second later.

Jin caught it effortlessly.

"Let me guess, 500 shots curtsey to Takato-sensei." Anne guessed, a knowing smirk gracing her face.

Jin nodded in resignation.

"Daijoubo, Nankeo-sensei does that to me _all _the time. I get used to it after a while." Anne replied, her nose wrinkling.

Jin let out a small laugh.

"So, that's what you were practicing at night." He concluded.

Anne nodded, "That and a little private practicing on my own." She answered.

Funny, she had not known this guy for a day, and she was conversing to him like some old friend. Well, maybe it was because they were both basketball players.

Silence reigned the court as the two players just, well, looked at each other.

Minutes passed, before Anne shook herself out of her reveille.

Blushing slightly, she muttered an apology, before rushing off to school.

Jin blinked for a while, before packing his things and headed off to school.

* * *

Sailor Pluto glanced at the viewing orb at her post at the Time Gates and smiled mysteriously.

Sakuragi Anne was the reincarnation of the Mercury hime, but the Fate Sisters placed her in a different timeline and dimension. There, she will live for 21 years, happy without any worries, before being transported back to protect the Tsuki no hime.

* * *

During lunch break, Anne was back on the basketball court as usual, practicing her shots.

A series of appreciative applause sounded behind her.

"Impressive." Jin whistled.

"Why thank you." Anne mock bowed, trying hard to sniffle her giggle.

Jin snorted an amused laugh.

Composing himself, Jin asked, "How about a one-on-one?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Jin nodded, quite unsure himself.

Anne nodded, before replying curtly, "Same rules apply."

Jin nodded and the pair started to play.

In midst of their one-on-one, Jin was extremely careful not to touch, ahem, certain parts.

Anne had to sniffle a giggle at his attempt.

Twenty minutes later, the match was over. The score: 21-18. Anne won.

Both sitting on the stone bench, resting, Anne smirked, "You're way too careful."

Jin blinked. _So, she noticed._

Jin replied in protest, "I had to."

Taking a quick look at her watch, Anne gasped, "Lunch's over." Jin's eyes widened at the reminder.

Giving each other a silent nod, the two went their separate ways.

In Physics, Anne was greeted by a horde of questions from Minami Kinashita, her vice-captain.

"Anne, you've been pretty distracted nowadays." She commented.

The blue-haired team captain raised a brow.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Dunno, maybe it's because your mind's been out of place?" she suggested teasingly.

Anne rolled her eyes.

One moment later, class begun, much to Anne's relief.

That evening, Anne was back at the court after a three hours practice. The headlights were on, and Anne could guess who was the one using the court.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this." She teased, stepping into the court.

Jin turned and cracked an amused smile at her.

"What? Ashamed?" he teased back, mirth glinting in his eyes.

Anne laughed, before replying with a straight face, "Iie, but it's really bad for my reputation as the cool-headed captain of Tomigaoko Junior High girls' basketball team."

Jin raised an eyebrow. _Team captain huh? That's interesting._

"Practicing?" Jin inquired.

Anne shook her head, "Iie, normally I would, but after this afternoon's practice, I'm way too beat to shoot hoops."

Jin could not resist asking, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Noticed the lights were on. I had to see who was using the court." She replied.

"Was that the reason, or did you want to see me?" Jin teased.

"Very funny Soichiro." Anne replied flatly, heavy sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Har, har." Jin laughed dryly in response.

"So, there you are." came Minami's voice, standing behind Anne, arms akimbo.

"Kinashita-chan." Anne sighed and turned back to face her vice-captain.

Eying Jin for a second, the vice-captain teased, "Boyfriend?"

Anne went slightly red, "We're SO going to discuss this, Kinashita–chan." She hissed, dragging poor Minami off.

Once outside, Minami asked, "So, was that?"

Anne shook her head, "Only a friend. Crashed into him on my way to school."

"Then, what is he doing on the court, with you nonetheless." Minami pressed.

"I was on the court practicing hoops. He found out about it." Anne shrugged.

"And?" Minami prompted.

"Bakayaro Kinashita–chan. Soichiro-san is ashooting guard, like me." Anne explained, her patience almost wearing out.

Minami raised an eyebrow, a plan formulating in her mind.

Anne caught the look and warned, "Kinashita–chan, onegai keep yourself out of my private matters."

Minami sighed and nodded, "Hai."

"Arigato, Kinashita–chan." Anne muttered in relief.

Watching Minami walk off, Anne sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Jin asked, appearing beside her.

"A vice-captain with an over-active imagination." Anne answered flatly.

She added flatly, "Kinashita–chan thinks she's Aphrodite's human incarnate."

Jin quirked a brow at that.

Anne shook her head, "She tries to match-make just about everyone on the team. Operative word being tries."

Jin nodded in understanding.

Smiling now, Anne added, "Kinashita–chan was quite successful with a few players, and relatively unfortunate with the others. That didn't stop her."

"How about you?" Jin asked, breaking the silence.

"Kinashita–chan knows better than to interfere with my private matters." Anne replied.

"She knows I'll most probably kill her." She added jokingly.

"You're joking right?" Jin asked, slight fear in his voice.

Anne chuckled and turned back to face him, her eyes twinkling in amusement, "Of course I am! Why would I want to kill my own teammate?"

Jin heaved a sigh in relief.

Just then, Anne felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

_Kuso, why now?_ She chided herself.

Jin saw her wobble a little.

_Come to think of it, she's a little pale._ He thought.

Reaching forward, he steadied her, helping Anne to stand.

"Daijoubo desu ka?" he asked softly.

Anne nodded, blushing slightly.

"Guess I skipped a dose of my medication." She muttered.

_Sou ka, she's sick._ Jin thought.

Forcing herself to stand, Anne fumbled about her bag, and retrieved a medication bottle.

Unscrewing the cap, she took out a pill and popped it into her mouth.

_Interferon-alpha?_ Jin frowned when he caught what the medication read. _She has leukemia?_

Anne caught the puzzled look in Jin's face.

"You found out." She said softly.

Jin looked remorseful and nodded.

Anne took a deep breath and said, "Hai, I've leukemia ever since I was born. Have been using medication to keep my condition under control."

"Sou ka." Jin breathed.

"Demo…" he continued.

"I play basketball?" Anne finished his question.

Jin nodded mutely.

"I still play, but the doctor warned that I can't stay for more than half an hour on the court." Anne added.

Jin formed an 'o' with his mouth.

Anne let out a small smile, and walked off.

A "Matte!" stopped her in her tracks. Anne turned, only to see Jin running up to her.

"I'll take you to the station." He declared, a determined glint in his eyes.

Anne was slightly taken aback, and nodded absent-mindedly.

Yup, the seed of romance was planted.

When her train arrived, Jin surprised her by giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow morning." He promised.

Anne blinked when the door slid shut and blushed profusely as the train sped off.

Jin caught her blush and grinned to himself. He made the first move. Now it was up to her to return it, that is if she ever returns it.

Jin made a mental note to thank his onii-chan for the advice.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jin's advanced biology book was open in front of him, but the freshman's mind was not on his notes. Instead, it was on a certain blue-haired girl._

"_Off to lala land?" a teasing voice sounded behind him. "It isn't like you kiddo."_

_Jin turned back only to look into his brother's grinning face._

"_Baka onii-chan." He retorted, tossing a pencil at him._

_Soichiro Yukito smiled fondly at his younger brother._

_Taking a quick look at Jin's notes, he noticed that his kid brother had written the name 'Sakuragi Anne' all over his notebook._

_So the kid is in love. The older sibling thought._

"_You know kiddo, if you like this girl so much…"_

_Yukito did not have the chance to finish his sentence when Jin stuttered, "I'm not in love."_

"_Then why is 'Sakuragi Anne' scribbled all over your notebook?" Yukito asked 'innocently'._

_Jin blinked and turned back to his notes. Indeed, her name covered the entire two pages._

_Jin blushed at being caught._

_Yukito smiled good-naturedly and ruffled his younger brother's hair._

"_If you want to know if she likes you back, make the first move. Then, see her reaction." He advised, and stepped out._

_Jin was left contemplating._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

On the train, Anne thought back about Jin's innocent kiss and blushed, yet again.

A talk to her mother the previous night had made her realize why she had been spacing off recently.

Sakuragi Anne was crushing on Soichiro Jin.

Sakuragi Yuri had insisted that Anne was in love, but the girl denied. She could not decide if she was in love or was it merely a teenage crush.

Yuri had told her to trust her heart's judgment.

Anne hated to admit, but her mother was right. Soichiro Jin was the only guy who could make her heartbeat race. She had indeed felt an instant chemistry between her and the high school freshman. She knew she was unconsciously opening herself up to him, much more than she did to anyone else.

_No harm giving him a chance._ Anne thought._ I can feel that Jin isn't like Kouji.

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Kouji was the captain of the boys' basketball team. So, it would be natural that the captains of both teams dated. Until, Anne caught him making out with a classmate of his, in a deserted classroom after class, but before practice._

_Anne had fumed silently, before giving Kouji a cold glare._

_The dark-haired teen knew he was caught, but he did not give a damn. She was the stupid one to actually think that I was serious. He thought._

_Fuji, the girl he was making out with, gave Anne a haughty look, as if to announce that Kouji was hers._

_Anne had smirked at the look Fuji had given her, before retorting sharply that she had known Kouji was a playboy and that she was only using him to learn his basketball skills._

_Finally adding a line for Kouji to enjoy his favor of the week the best he as could, Anne shuttled off proudly, leaving both Kouji and Fuji in shock. They had wanted to humiliate Anne, only to have the plan backfire back on them._

_The very next day, the entire school knew about the break-up. Most girls had glared distastefully at Kouji and Fuji for hurting the girl, while the boys, upon knowing that Anne was free again, began to woo her._

_Needless to say, Kouji was taught a lesson by the Sakuragi gundun._

_But, the second-year gave no heed to her suitors. Instead, she focused on both her studies and her team._

_In that year, much to Kouji's shock, the girls' basketball team in __Tomigaoko Junior High won the winter Inter-Junior High._

_The male could never forget what Anne whispered to him after the school's announcement._

"_Told you you'll regret dumping me, __do'aho. And don't even think of wooing me back."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Finally decided, Sakuragi Anne went to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

The next day, Anne got off the train, and blinked in surprise when Jin stood at the station entrance as promised.

The high school freshman smiled at her, pulling himself up from his leaning position.

"Walk you to school?" he offered.

Anne blushed and nodded her consent.

On the way to Tomigaoko Junior High, many students noticed the pair. Mutterings were heard all over.

Upon arrival at the school gate, Jin gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered, "Don't forget to take your medicine."

Anne blushed, nodded and dashed into the school yard.

In Homeroom, Minami headed towards Anne's table.

"I've heard that you and Soichiro-san are a couple now." She said.

Anne looked at her and smiled mysteriously, "Maybe. I'm considering giving him a chance after what happened to Kouji-baka."

Minami gave her a slap on the back, "Go for it. I can see that Soichiro-san is a good guy, unlike someone we know."

Anne chuckled at the last statement.

* * *

SailorStar9: So, how was it? Read and review! 


	3. Is love brewing?

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 is up! This is Chapter 2. Haruko-bashing ahead! And many thanks to my very first reviewers. 

Tartar12345: Well, I've been watching the anime for quite sometime, and from I see, Jin is more likely to be straight than homosexual. Well, that's only in my opinion. As for RuHana, those two bicker a lot, and I really mean, a lot! Besides, opposites attract, right? I just hope my OC isn't too Mary-Sue.

Maplecherry: (Authoress blinks in confusion and faints from the info overload. She wakes one hour later and stumbles back to her chair.) Is it? (Authoress is very confused. Goes back to check.) Oops. (Rushes back to change Sakuragi's name, but is puzzled with Soichiro) My info source put Soichiro in front. I always Japanese thought they put their surnames in front….

Disclaimers: SD isn't mine and won't be mine even after I'm dead.

Chapter 2: Is love brewing?

* * *

Previously…

"I've heard that you and Soichiro-san are a couple now." She said.

Anne looked at her and smiled mysteriously, "Maybe. I'm considering giving him a chance after what happened to Kouji-baka."

Minami gave her a slap on the back, "Go for it. I can see that Soichiro-san is a good guy, unlike someone we know."

Anne chuckled at the last statement.

* * *

On the far end of the classroom, Taka Kouji overheard what Minami had said and growled lowly.

_How could she?_ He thought, forgetting the fact that they were no longer a couple.

_You'll be mine, Anne. I'll make sure of that._ Was his last thought before the bell rang.

Five periods later, the lunch bell rang and before Minami could call out to Anne, the team captain had already rushed out of the classroom.

Minami shook her head amusedly at Anne's rapidly disappearing back.

"Yup, she has it bad." The vice-captain concluded.

Almost half an hour later, Anne had arrived at the basketball court, with both her bento box and her basketball.

Leaving her lunch, her medication bottle and her water bottle in the shade of the sakura tree shadow, she picked up her ball and started shooting hoops.

"You really want to tire yourself out, don't you?" came Jin's question, as he leaned against the door in amusement.

"Har, har, just laugh." Anne replied dryly, as another shot went into the basket without hitting the rim.

As the ball bounced off the court, Anne walked casually and retrieved it.

"You do know we have less than forty minutes for lunch." Jin reminded her.

"More than enough time for me." Anne replied flatly, walking back to the stone bench.

Jin took his seat beside her and raised an eyebrow, "You still can eat after that workout?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Anne nodded, and unwrapped her bento box.

Swallowing her rice ball, she added, "I've been shooting hoops before lunch for the last two years. It's become a habit."

Jin nodded in understanding.

* * *

After lunch, too quick in Jin's opinion, Anne re-wrapped her bento box and unscrewed her medication bottle.

"Finally taking my advice?" Jin teased, his eyes twinkling.

"Very funny." Anne muttered, popping a pill into her mouth, drowning it with water.

A breeze blew by, and sakura petals came falling down to the concrete ground.

One single petal was caught in Anne's fringe. Instinctly, Jin's hand reached over and removed the pink petal.

Anne blinked for a second, before turning around, blushing.

Jin's hand immediately retreated, with him blushing as well.

"Gomen." He muttered.

Anne said nothing. Instead, she stood up abruptly, gathered her stuff and dashed off.

_Guess I scared her._ Jin thought bemoaning.

"Row with your boyfriend?" Minami teased the red-faced Anne when she returned.

"He is not my boyfriend!" a flushing Anne exclaimed.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt." Minami answered, heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Keep telling yourself that."

At that moment, the school bell rang.

When the final bell rang for school dismissal, Anne had gathered her books and was one of the first students out of the classroom.

Coming out of the school gate, Anne was remotely surprised to find Jin waiting for her.

"Basketball practice is only from Monday to Wednesday." He explained, answering her unasked question,

Anne nodded in acknowledgement.

Walking alongside of her, Jin had unquestionably offered to accompany her to the train station.

"About this afternoon, I'm sorry." Jin suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry about what?" Anne asked.

"Embarrassing you, I guess." He admitted.

"Oh." Came Anne's soft admittance.

On arriving at the train station, Jin posted a question, blushing heavily, "I know it's kinda of early to ask this, but, Anne, would you be my girlfriend?"

Anne was taken aback, before she answered softly, "Ask me again next week. I need to consider this."

Jin could only stand there mutely as Anne walked into the station.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Imuoto-chan, you alright?" Sakuragi Hanamichi asked his younger sister.

Anne frowned and tossed a pencil at him.

"Don't you know it's basic curtsey to knock?" she retorted.

"I did knock." Hanamichi protested. "But you didn't answer."

"Mou, onii-chan." Anne pouted cutely.

Hanamichi grinned mischievously, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Anne replied, going back to her homework.

But, Hanamichi knew better.

"Boy problems?" he suggested.

Anne remained mute.

Taking her silence as a 'yes', Hanamichi pressed.

"If it's that Kouji again, the guntun and I will have to teach a lesson he'll never forget." The redhead promised.

"It isn't Kouji-baka." Anne admitted.

Hanamichi let out a smile, but fond smile, _So, okaa-san is right. My little imuoto-chan is in love, but with a different guy._

Turning back to 'his 'normal' mode, he demanded, "Which baka thinks he's good enough to date the Tensai's imuoto-chan?"

Anne sweatdropped. _Typical onii-chan._

"I haven't answered him yet!" she retorted, in defense.

Hanamichi quirked a brow at his sister, "And how do you know if he isn't like Kouji?"

"I can feel it." Anne answered softly.

Hanamichi nodded and ruffled Anne's hair playfully.

"Good luck with your dream guy."

Then he exited.

Anne smiled gratefully at her brother.

Her decision was final.

* * *

In the Soichiro house, Jin was in his room, finishing up his advanced biology.

"Told her yet?" Yukito asked.

Jin mutely nodded.

"Has she answered?" the older Soichiro pressed.

"She said she needed a week to decide." Jin replied off-handily.

"This means she had a bad relationship." Yukito concluded.

"Huh?" Jin turned to face his brother, with a confused expression.

"Postponing her decision means that she needs some time to think over your proposition and to get over the guy who broke up with her." Yukito explained.

"How come you're so sure that he broke up with her and not the other way around?" Jin pressed.

Yukito thought for a while, "You might be right." He nodded.

* * *

The next morning…

"Hello, anybody in there?" Anne asked frantically, waving her hand in front of Jin, who seemed to have spaced out.

"Huh?" Jin was suddenly returned back to the present world.

"Welcome back to the living, space-case." Anne muttered, somewhat amused.

"Funny, Anne." Jin complained.

"You can forget about the last sentence I said yesterday." She added, while on the way to school, breaking the ten-minute silence.

"Wa?" came Jin's puzzled question.

"I have been thinking about this last night, and I'm willing to give us a chance." She added, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

Jin's eyes brightened up slightly, "Hontou?"

Anne nodded, her blush deepening.

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Anne, you've no idea how happy you've made me." Jin answered, his voice wavering.

"But only for a trial of one month. I've no intention of starting a real relationship at this point." She added, quite regretfully.

"How come?" Jin asked, concern in his voice.

"Had a bad relationship less than five months earlier. That jerk-ass cheated on me." Anne replied, as memories of Kouji-baka's betrayal flooded back into her mind.

"Dumped him right on the spot." She added.

Jin nodded in understanding.

"Alright, for one month. And what happens after that?"

"We'll just have to see what happens." Anne replied. _I know I'm not ready to plunge into a relationship right now, but why do I feel my heart's breaking?_

"Oh." Came Jin's disappointed reply.

By the time the conversation ended, the pair found themselves outside the Tomigaoko Junior High School gates.

Giving Anne a quick kiss on her forehead, Jin bade her farewell and headed off to Kainan.

"Boyfriend already?" Minami asked teasingly at the lockers.

Anne nodded sheepishly.

"Sugoi!" the vice-captain exclaimed, slapping the embarrassed Anne on the back.

"Kinashita–chan…" Anne muttered.

* * *

In Homeroom, Taka Kouji stormed in front of Anne's table.

"Listen to me onna, and listen well. You have no right to date another, you got me? You're mine, mine alone!" he screamed at her.

"Kouji-san, I creased to be 'yours' the moment you cheated on me behind my back, baka. We are already through! Right now, I have the freedom to date anyone I want." Anne retorted.

"Besides, I'm not something you can own!" she shouted back at him.

"She's right." Minami added, standing up to defend her best friend.

"…" was Kouji's muted response. He hated to be outnumbered!

* * *

Anne was already out of the classroom the split second the lunch bell rang.

Jin was already standing under the oak tree, waiting for her.

Smiling at the hyper girl, the 3-pointer pushed himself up, just as Anne ran up to him.

"Konnichiwa Jin-kun. Hope you've not been waiting for long." Anne greeted her 'still-on-trial-period' boyfriend.

Jin shook his head, "Iie, I just came."

"Ikimashou." He said, pulling her along.

Anne nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along.

Anne suddenly posted a question to Jin, thirty minutes later.

"Is it me, or are we being watched?"

Jin quirked a cute brow at her and looked around.

"I don't think so." he admitted.

Anne, however, was not convinced.

Grabbing a basketball, she tossed it above the fence of the basketball court in a random direction.

A loud 'Itai' was heard.

* * *

SailorStar9: And who has the guts to spy on our developing couple? Answers in the next chapter. 


	4. Truth revealed and a date promised

SailorStar9: After a long period of writer's block, I've finally got my butt down to type this out. Read and review, people. 

Chapter Summary: Our 'intruders' are revealed and we get to know how Anne actually got into the world of basketball.

Chapter 3: Truth revealed and a date promised

Disclaimers: SD isn't mine and won't be mine even after I'm dead.

* * *

"Ohayo, Kenji-sensei. You too, Toru-nii." Anne grinned, as she stood up and turned around. 

The two sophomores of Shoyo stepped out sheepishly.

"Fujima-san? Hanagata-san?" Jin blinked in confusion.

Giving the two a playful glare, Anne asked, "And what do you think you're doing spying on me?"

"You mean us, chibi?' Fujima teased, turning a knowing look at Jin.

The third-year student had the decency to blush.

"Back to the topic, what are you doing here?" Anne pressed.

"Ow, can't we see our little disciple once in a while?" Fujima grinned, as both he and Hanagata stepped into the basketball court.

"I do believe this is yours, chibi." Hanagata smiled, tossing the basketball back to its owner.

Anne caught it effortlessly.

"Toru-nii." she pouted.

"Told you our chibi had good taste." Fujima whispered to Hanagata.

"Just like you?" Hanagata teased.

"You know them?" Jin asked Anne.

"Chibi here, is our favorite disciple." Hanagata pointed a thumb to Anne, answering Jin's question.

"Fah, I'm your _only _disciple." Anne retorted.

"We know chibi." Fujima grinned.

"So what's the story?" Jin asked, when all four were comfortably settled down.

Fujima, Hanagata and Anne looked at each other and grinned.

"It all started…." Fujima began.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eight-year-old Anne was practicing shots in the basketball court, only to have the ball bounce off the hoop._

_"You have the potential, chibi. But you're just not doing it right." a voice announced from the back._

_Ignoring the bouncing ball on the floor, Anne turned to see who had spoken._

_Picking up the fallen ball, ten-year-old Fujima Kenji ran forward to the three-pointer line and shot it in perfectly._

_"I could teach you that, chibi." Fujima nodded._

_"Hai sensei!" Anne chirped._

_From that day on, both Fujima and Hanagata began teaching Anne to play._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"No wonder you're so good." Jin muttered. 

"How in the world Kenji-sensei was in the court, I have no idea. But hey, I'm glad he did." Anne chirped.

"Because I've been watching you for some time, chibi. I knew you had the potential of becoming the best in Kanagawa. You have the stamina." Fujima supplied.

Hanagata nodded, "Kenji taught her the basics and necessity of point guarding in basketball. I taught her not to rely on her height but use the power of her jumping."

"Height, Toru-nii? What height?" Anne muttered.

The two sophomores looked down at the pouting girl. In truth, she was still comparatively shorter than them.

"You'll grown, chibi." Fujima assured her as he ruffled her hair.

"In due time." Hanagata agreed.

"Which isn't long enough." Anne complained.

"I have no idea when _it_ will erupt again." she added.

"You had _it_ under control, chibi." Hanagata told her.

"Under control, yes. But not completely gone." Anne replied.

At that, Fujima glanced down at his watch.

"Toru, we'd better get going." he announced.

Hanagata nodded and the two sophomores stood up.

"We'd better get going." Hanagata repeated.

Met by two mute nods from the younger teens, the two second-years went off.

"Well, there goes our lunch" Anne muttered.

Jin nodded in agreement.

"Before I forget. Don't go consolidating with the enemy, chibi!" Fujima shouted.

"Kenji-sensei, don't drag me into your feud with Maki-san!" Anne shouted back.

"Gotcha!" Fujima grinned.

"And what was that about?" Jin asked.

"Long story." Anne sighed.

"Most stories are." Jin agreed.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Minami whispered when the sensei's back was turned. 

"Kenji-sensei and Toru-nii showed up." Anne whispered back.

Minami gave her a 'Oh I see' look and the two returned to their books.

"Hey Anne, there's a festival this Sunday. You coming?" Minami asked during the change in period.

The blue-haired captain blushed.

Minami grinned knowingly.

"Hot date huh?"

Anne's blush deepened.

Minami smirked.

* * *

After school, Jin and Anne walked to the train station in silence. 

"So…" Anne began.

"I'll pick you up at seven on Sunday." Jin added.

Anne mutely nodded and stepped on the train when the door slid open.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short chapter I know. But I felt that it'll make up for lost time. 


	5. The First Date

SailorStar9: After a long period of writer's block, I've finally got my butt down to type this out. Read and review, people.

Chapter Summary: Jin and Anne's first official date and we learn something we do not even know about our dear Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Chapter 4: The First Date

Disclaimers: SD isn't mine and won't be mine even after I'm dead.

* * *

Saturday night finally came and Jin was standing nervously at the Sakuragi doorstep, contemplating on whether to ring the door bell or not.

Finally decided, he was about to press the door bell when the door opened.

Jin blinked when Mrs. Sakuragi stood at the door.

"Jin I presume? Anne's getting ready upstairs." she informed him.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Come in." she gestured, opening the door wide open.

Jin nodded mutely and stepped in.

The Sakuragi household was spick and span, proving what Mrs. Sakuragi was indeed a housewife.

"Anne, your date is here!" Mrs. Sakuragi hollered up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne was in her room finishing up the last touches of her outfit.

Giving her right arm a quick glance, she sighed in relief when she saw that her tattoo was not detectable.

Truth to be told, Hanamichi was not the amateurish basketball player everyone thought he was.

You see when Anne started playing in the basketball team, she knew her condition would not allow her to play for the full stretch of forty minutes, so she got Hanamichi to start playing with her, lest one day her condition pulled her out from playing basketball.

Hanamichi complemented what she lacked, while she balanced off his faults.

On other words, Hanamichi was the brawn, while Anne was the brains. Together, they made up the formidable _Exalted Wings_.

Anne smiled when she remembered when both her and Hanamichi bested Fujima and Hanagata in a two-on-two match.

Fujima had been so impressed by the siblings' teamwork that he suggested that they called themselves the _Exalted Wings_.

Later when they were old enough, Hanamichi proposed that they got a tattoo each to symbolize the _Exalted Wings_.

Eventually, the two siblings settled on the same design; a side profile of an angel's wing, but with different colors. Anne decided on black, while Hanamichi opted for white.

Anne's memory sequence was cut off when she heard her mother yell.

"Coming mum!" she shouted back.

Grabbing her handbag, she exited her room.

* * *

"Been waiting for long?" Anne asked.

Jin blinked and looked up.

Mrs. Sakuragi was nowhere in sight.

Anne was dressed in a light blue kimono with Sakura petals as its main decorations. A simple hair clip held her fringe back and she had a bag on her arm.

"I feel underdressed." Jin mumbled, looking down at his T-shirt and jeans.

"Don't sweat on it. It's spring, not summer. I don't expect you to put on a yukata." Anne quipped.

"Point taken." Jin grinned and took up, offering his hand.

Anne blushed slightly and took the presented hand.

After a while, the pair went out.

Mrs. Sakuragi was hiding in the kitchen, grinning slyly as the tender scene unfolded before her.

"Kawaii!" she squealed, jumping out of her hiding place when the main door shut.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Shinto Shrine, the pair blinked at how crowded it was.

"Okay… this is unexpected." Anne remarked.

Jin nodded in agreement.

After some shoving, they managed to get inside the shrine.

"Note to self: Never _ever_ enter this shrine again during festive seasons." Anne muttered.

"I second that." Jin nodded, sighing.

"Anne!" came Minami's scream.

"Hey Kinashita–chan." Anne replied, rolling her eyes.

"You should at least act surprised you know." Minami complained.

"Knowing you my dear Kinashita, you're bound to come here during this time of the season." Anne grinned.

"Oh yeah." Minami blushed.

"Kinashita!" came Mrs. Minami's call.

"Oops, got to go." Minami waved and ran off.

Anne shook her head.

"Are you sure you're best friends with her?" Jin quirked a brow.

"Yes, we are. Even though we don't act as it." Anne replied.

"That's for sure." Jin agreed.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Jin grinned as he walked behind a squealing Anne.

Her eyes had beamed with delight when she set them on the games stalls. She had looked like a child let loose in an amusement park.

Jin's musings were cut short when Anne's scolding voice pieced through his thoughts.

"Soichiro!" she reprimanded mildly, arms akimbo.

"Sorry, sorry." Jin apologized, flustered.

Anne pouted, an amused smile tugging her face.

Jin's grin widened and he ran to catch up with the girl.

* * *

Two hours later, the pair sat on a backless bench under an oak tree.

Around them, the festival raged on.

Right now, the pair were leaning against each other's backs.

Jin let Anne rest her head on his shoulder as he cast a worried look at the exhausted girl.

"Tired." Jin asked. Technically, it was not a question. Between the both of them, they never found a reason to ask any questions.

"Yes." Anne nodded, sighing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jin questioned, concerned.

"I'll live." Anne gave him a shadow of a smile.

"Want to head home?" Jin suggested.

" And miss the fireworks? No way!" Anne quipped, despite her condition.

Jin chuckled, seeing her cheery expression.

"And speaking of the fireworks, I do believe they're about to start." he commented, looking at his watch.

Truth to be told, the fireworks display began mere seconds later.

"Wow…" Anne breathed in awe as firework after firework exploded across the night sky.

"Yeah…" Jin murmured in agreement, the light of the fireworks lighting up his pale skin.

Unknowingly, their heads were inching closer.

Minutes passed as the pair watched the fireworks display, held in awe at the stunning light show.

Just as the fireworks display was coming to an end, did Jin realize that he was nearing Anne's lips.

Then, his eyes widened when Anne planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Holding her tighter, he shyly deepened the kiss.

Anne moaned softly at the back of her throat. This feeling was new, much deeper than what she had felt with Kouji.

They slowly broke their kiss, both blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry…" Jin stammered, turning away.

Anne smiled softly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It isn't as if I didn't enjoy it." she admitted, somewhat bashfully.

Jin blinked twice before turning to face her.

"C…could you pass that by me again?" he inquired, not believing his ears.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I really really like you" Anne replied, her blush deepening.

"Good. Because I was wondering if I'd heard wrong." Jin grinned, before kissing her again.

* * *

"So, I guess we're _it_ then." Jin beamed, once they reached the Sakuragi doorstep some two hours later.

"You could say that." Anne muttered, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

"Good." Jin nodded, giving Anne a full-fledged goodbye kiss, before walking off, whistling all the way.

Anne's blush came back full force at the gesture as she stood at her door, looking at the disappearing back of her now permanent boyfriend.

"Good date?" Mrs. Sakuragi's amused voice sounded from the door.

"Yes." Anne mumbled.

Mrs. Sakuragi grinned at her adopted daughter's red face and knew that things had been very well for her.

"You're just in time for supper." Mrs. Sakuragi told her daughter.

"Yes mother." Anne beamed, her blush subsiding.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry about the long wait and short chapter guys. I'm running out of ideas for this fic. (Screams.) 


End file.
